solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG Custom
The SG Custom was introduced in 1961, slotting above the SG Standard as the top of the line model. It has been one of the longest-lasting variants of the SG, only shortly being discontinued from 1980-1986 and 1993-1996, after which it became a part of the Historic Collection. Since 2014, they are not a standard production model anymore, but can still be ordered through the Custom Shop. Note: when it comes to vintage Gibsons, generally, older parts would continue being used longer for SG Customs because less of them were produced than Standards, so supplies of Custom-specific parts (like gold plated pickups, for example) would take longer to run out. Related: * Kirk Douglas SG 1961-1966 * 1962: $425 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Angled heel * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Hot hide glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl block inlays ** 12" radius * Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond * 17o headstock pitch * 14o headstock pitch (1965-1966) * 22 "Fretless Wonder" frets * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width * 1 5/8" nut width (1964) * 1 9/16" nut width (1965-1966) Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Multi-ply, headstock Electronics: * Three covered "PAF" humbuckers (1961-1963) ** Short AlNiCo V magnets (mostly) ** Long AlNiCo II magnets (late 1960-mid 1961) ** ~7-9K Ohms DCR * Three covered "Pat. #" humbuckers (1963-1965) ** Short AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7-8k Ohms DCR * Three covered "T-Top" humbuckers (1966) ** Short bar AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5K Ohms DCR ** Patent # sticker * 3-way switch ** Center pos. selects neck & middle pickups * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Gold hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines (1960-1963) ** 14:1 ratio * Kluson "Waffleback" tuning machines (1963-1966) ** 12:1 ratio ** Gold Keystone buttons * 3-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle *** Blank ** 2-ply, standard bevel (1965-1966) *** Blank * 3-ply w/b/w tenon cover ** "Les Paul Custom" engraved (1961-1962) ** "Custom" engraved (1963-1966) * Black/Gold Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Sideways vibrola (1961-1962) * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Ebony Block vibrola (1962) * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Maestro vibrola (1963-1966) Finishes: * White 1967-1971 * March 1970: $525 * September 1970: $565 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Angled heel (1967-1968) * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany (mid 1969-1971) * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Volute (1970-1971) * Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond * "Made in U.S.A." stamp (late 1970-1971) * 14o headstock pitch * 22 "Fretless Wonder" frets * 24 5/8" scale (1967-1969) * 24 9/16" scale (1969-1971) * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Multi-ply, headstock Electronics: * Three covered "T-Top" humbuckers ** Short bar AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5K Ohms DCR ** Patent # sticker * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Gold Hardware * Kluson "Waffleback" tuning machines ** Keystone buttons * 3-ply w/b/w "Batwing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle (1967-1968) ** Shallow bevel angle (1969-1971) * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black and white ** "Custom" engraving * Black/Gold Reflector knobs w/ pointers (early-mid 1967) * Black/Gold Witch Hat knobs w/ pointers (mid 1967-1971) * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Maestro vibrola Finishes: * White (1967-1968) * Walnut (1969-1971) 1971-1972 * Mid 1971 - Mid 1972 * $565 (1971) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Un-beveled cutaways * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** No angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 20th fret * Ebony fretboard w/ block inlays ** 12" radius * Volute * Large Open Book headstock w/ fiber veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 14o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Multi-ply, headstock Electronics: * Three "T-Top" humbuckers ** Short bar AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5K Ohms DCR ** "Gibson" embossed covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots ** Front-routed Hardware: * Gold Hardware * Kluson "Waffleback" tuning machines * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines (Sporadic use) * 5-ply Les Paul pickguard * 5-ply Half-Moon front-mounted control plate * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black/white ** "SG Custom" engraving * Black/Gold Witch Hat knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and Bigsby vibrola * Schaller "Harmonica" Tune-O-Matic bridge and Bigsby vibrola Finishes: * Walnut 1972-1979 * June 1973: $605 (Stopbar Tailpiece) ** $620 (Bigsby Tailpiece) * 1974: $620 * January 1975: $670 (Stopbar) ** $685 (Bigsby) * 1976: $699 (Stopbar, Walnut & Cherry) ** $729 (Stopbar, White) ** $710 (Bigsby, Walnut & Cherry) ** $740 (Bigsby, White) * 1977: $749 (Stopbar, Walnut & Cherry) ** $779 (Stopbar, White) ** $760 (Bigsby, Walnut & Cherry) ** $790 (Bigsby, White) * 1978: $799 (Stopbar) ** $820 (Bisgby) * 1979: $849 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 20th fret * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl block inlays ** 12" radius * Volute * Large Open Book headstock w/ fiber veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 "Fretless Wonder" frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Neck Electronics: * Three covered "T-Top" humbuckers (1972-1974) ** Short bar AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5K Ohms DCR ** Patent # sticker * Three Bill Lawrence "Super Humbuckers" ** Indox 7 ceramic magnets ** ~5.4K (neck), 5.4/7.5k (middle), 7.5K (bridge) Ohms DCR ** Epoxy-mounted ** AKA "Tarbacks" * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots (1972-May 1973) ** CTS 300k pots (July 1973-1979) *** 100k tone (sometimes) Hardware: * Gold Hardware * Kluson "Waffleback" tuning machines (1972-1974) ** Keystone buttons * Schaller Keystone tuning machines (1975-1979) * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines (Sporadic use) ** Keystone or Kidney buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w with "SG Custom" engraving (1973-1975) ** 2-ply b/w with "S-G" engraving (1976-1979) * Black Speed knobs ** Pointers (1972-1976) * Schaller "Harmonica" Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece * Optional Bigsby vibrato Finishes: * Walnut * White (1974-1979) * Cherry (1976-1978) * Tobacco Sunburst (1978) * Ebony (7 units, 1975) 1987-1992 The Custom returned after the introduction of the SG-62 in 1986, sharing the same body and neck design. In fact, for the first year, it was referred to as the "SG-62 Custom" in the catalog. Unfortunately, this means that the shape is not quite accurate, with the biggest issues being the too-small lower horn and pickguard shape. However, that makes these models a good deal for anyone who doesn't mind. In the last production year, the pickguard shape was fixed. Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile (.800/.875") * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl block inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock w/ fiber veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Headstock, multi-ply * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Three Tim Shaw humbuckers (1987-1988) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5-8.5k Ohms D.C. resistance * Three Bill Lawrence "The Original" Humbuckers (1987-1989) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~8k (neck & middle), 14k (bridge) Ohms D.C. resistance ** Circuit board baseplate * Three 490R/490T Humbuckers (1990-1992) ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 7.4k (neck & middle) & 8.1k (bridge) Ohms D.C.R * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Gold hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines (1987, 1990-1991) ** 14:1 ratio * Schaller Keystone tuning machines (1988-1989) ** 14:1 ratio * Grover Keystone tuning machines (1992) ** 14:1 ratio * 3-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black/white, blank (1987-1989, 1991-1992) ** 2-ply b/w with "Les Paul Custom" engraving (1989-1990) * 3-ply tenon cover, blank (1987-1989) * 3-ply tenon cover w/ "Les Paul Custom" engraving (1990-1992) * Black/Gold Reflector knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece * Optional Kahler tremolo w/ locking nut (1989) Finishes: * Antique Ivory 1997-2013 (Historic Collection) These models are produced in smaller numbers (less than 1,000 per year) by the Custom Shop, to vintage-accurate specs. The Custom was the first SG model introduced to the Historic Collection. Early examples do not have beveling as characteristically deep as most later examples. In 2006, they introduced the "V.O.S." (Vintage Original Spec) treatment with lightly dulled finish and hardware as the standard finish, with a gloss finish being optional. * $5,880 MSRP (2009-2013) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * One-piece construction * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Aniline dye (Faded Cherry, 2013) Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Slim Taper profile * Set-in construction ** Hot hide glue (2013) * Joins body at 22nd fret * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl block inlays ** 12" radius * Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine (2006-2013) * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut ** Cut by Plek machine (2006-2013) * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Multi-ply, headstock Electronics: * '57 Classic Humbuckers (1997-2005) ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * Burstbucker 1 & 2 Humbuckers (2006-2012) ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 6.5k (neck & middle) & 7.0k (bridge) Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * Custombucker Humbuckers (2013) ** AlNiCo III magnets ** ~8k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Gold hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons * 3-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle ** "Les Paul Custom" engraving * 3-ply tenon cover w/ "Les Paul Custom" engraving * Black/Gold Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Aluminum stopbar tailpiece * Optional Maestro vibrola Finishes: * Classic White * Faded Cherry 2014-Present Since 2014, as a part of Gibson's "Made 2 Measure" program, this model can be custom ordered with almost any option desired (even with a Batwing pickguard) and different levels of aging. However, the regular production of Customs ended, making them only available by order, or when offered as a limited run. Other Variants Elite / Custom (1987) 30th Anniversary 1961 Reissue (1991) 25th Anniversary 1967 Reissue (1992) Limited Edition Ebony Custom (1993) 50th Anniversary (2003) Classic Custom (2007) Custom 3-Pickup (2017) Limited Edition Custom (2017) Limited Edition Models (2018)